In recent years, displays including organic EL elements as display elements have been studied actively. Since an organic EL element is a light-emitting element, no backlight is necessary in such a display. For this reason, an organic EL display can be manufactured to have a thinner profile and a lighter weight as compared to a liquid crystal display. Also, an organic EL display has advantages over a liquid crystal display in achieving a high response speed, a wide viewing angle and a high contrast.
An organic EL display capable of displaying a full color image includes pixels which emit, for example, red, green and blue light. In the manufacture of such a display, emitting layers whose emission spectra differ from one another are formed in specific patterns corresponding to arrangements of pixels which emit red, green and blue light. For example, an emitting layer which emits red light is formed by vacuum evaporation using a fine mask provided with through-holes which correspond to the pixels emitting red light. Then, similar processes are repeated so as to form emitting layers emitting green and blue light.